There's Always Room For A Good Game Of Pinball
by Blanqueraq
Summary: PWP. Rated for a reason and belatedly dedicated to Sakurakiss. Because we're all animals on the inside, we meet, there's a spark and we act on it. Kurogane and Fai just happen to be at an arcade when such a thing occurs. Yummy.


_There's Always Room For A Good Game Of Pinball _(4729)

Kurogane had a nasty case of insomnia so when the bars closed at two a.m., instead of weaving home dead tired like the rest of his buddies, he generally prowled the streets for a while before finally returning to his matchbox, sixth floor apartment around six in the morning. This routine would run him from Thursday night to Sunday, and considering it was only Saturday, Kurogane wasn't looking forward to any change barring drinking buddies, or venue for the most part.

So he was forced to wonder, drunkenly, why he was standing in front of a twenty four hour arcade at two thirty in the morning, flicking his eyes from the flashing lights to the back of a scrawny little blonde?

Tight ass encased in skinny jeans and bent over the pinball game, the guy was shimmying back and forth in his chucks like it would be more useful to follow the silver ball with his body instead of his eyes. Kurogane always found that sort of meaningless and superfluous movement to be irritating at best, but for some reason it was ridiculously attractive right at the moment. Considering his BAC, he decided it wasn't unlikely the alcohol had something to do with it.

Also the fact he hadn't nailed anything in three months. The thought weighed disturbingly on his mind and before he could figure out what he was doing, had waved his chattering friends off, pushing the arcade door open and stomping into the chaotic artificial light of Pac man and shoot 'em up.

"Wuh oh, looks like Kurogane's got a rabbit in his cross hairs!"

Tossing a glare over his shoulder, Kurogane let the door slam shut behind him effectively muffling the rest of what Fuuma had to say, along with any residual laughter. Really, he hadn't even caught the blonde's scent yet.

Though the way Kurogane's muscles were twitching told him it would be delicious, like sweat and sunshine in the dead of winter. Liking his lips in distressing similarity to a hungry wolf, he kept his eyes on that pale neck, arching delicately as the game blasted artificial pings with each movement of the ball. Long, narrow fingers in black gloves intermittently stabbed at the flapper buttons on the side.

Sidling between throngs of late night game addicts and more than a few drunken bar hoppers, Kurogane padded up silently behind him and stared for a long while at his ass. It took a minute, but Kurogane finally managed to tear his eyes away and concentrate on the numbers flashing across the score board, reaching for any excuse to get his hands on the fidgety little sex pot.

Definitely the blonde was a sex pot with a body that moved like that.

Rubbing distractedly at his chin, which reminded him he needed a shave, Kurogane felt the corner of his mouth twitch when the pinball machine gave the distinctive little jingle for a lost game - the blonde slapping the sides, before angrily stomping a foot on the ground. A breathy, irritated sigh followed and then the usual pocket reach for more quarters of the serious gamer.

Kurogane watched as he pumped fifty cents in and plucked the shooter to start once more.

Deciding on a plan of action that could potentially get him slapped with a sexual assault charge, in which case he always had the option to blame it on the alcohol, Kurogane moved in and draped himself across the other man's back. His hands then came up to cover the gloves and the machine buttons. Kurogane immediately felt him stiffen and mutter some string of curious questioning, but since there was no forthcoming elbow in the gut, he felt it was safe to proceed with a few hard core moves.

Can't blame a drunk guy, after all. He'd also gotten it in his mind that no matter what, he was getting a look at the guy's face tonight. The way his stomach muscles were contracting at the scent he'd been close to right about, Kurogane had a good idea the face was going to be just as appealing as the rest of him.

"Can I help you with something?" The airy, and slightly amused voice echoed against his ear as Kurogane stared down at the pinball game he was currently wresting control of. With a smirk, Kurogane flicked his eyes to the left, and started a little at what had to be a Botticelli angel dragged from the strokes of a painting and flung to earth.

At least he'd been right about the appealing part, he thought stupidly.

He floundered a little when he felt himself get hard at the dreamy, sky blue eyes staring at him, but not being one for failure, Kurogane overlooked his sudden backslide into dumb drunkenness and continued shooting the ball up between the bars.

"You're not doing it right," he muttered gruffly, bumping his hips only just against the ass between him and the game. The resultant gasp that tapered off into a half giggle was well worth the more than indecent proximity and probable lawsuit. He breathed in some of that icy fresh scent, cool and sweet in his lungs.

The silver ball flew off the tip of the flapper and bounced wildly between bars and divots, lighting up the score board with numbers.

Testing his luck, Kurogane ran a tongue across the front of his teeth and pushed himself a little more firmly against the blonde, gripping the machine. The breathy laughter continued, apparently unconcerned with the erection pressing between them. In fact, if Kurogane had missed his guess the minx was actually leaning over a bit more and thrusting his ass back just as firmly.

Kurogane smirked again, thinking his night wasn't going to be an insomniac's wash after all. Sex was always a good way to kill several hours. Attention half divided between the choppy blonde hair brushing distractingly against his cheek and the zooming ball, he started tilting the machine, grinding his hips more frequently against the guy's ass.

"Gotta put your hips into it," Kurogane growled lowly, getting harder by the second as he continued bouncing him off the edge of the machine. The blonde had one foot on the ground and one planted on a metal bar underneath the game, legs spread for balance.

Kurogane watched, still drunkenly entranced, as a faint pink spread across the guy's face, though he seemed to be concentrated on the colors flicking across the board. Kurogane's ears continued getting assaulted by the loud noises of the arcade and the annoying shouts and laughter behind him, but beneath that he could hear a distinct panting that made him thrust all the harder.

The machine was actually bouncing in its spot now with all the extra movement.

Ball flying around and dinging wildly as the numbers climbed, Kurogane watched as it neared the free game score, and after that the high score. It wasn't like he could do much in an arcade with his pants on, but damn if it didn't feel good practically smashing a hot little number up against the pinball machine and knowing said number seemed very into it.

He couldn't buy that kind of luck.

The breathless laughter continued, trailing its way like fingers down Kurogane's spine with every jerk of his hips.

"Just a little more," he muttered hotly against the man's ear, enjoying the shorter pants and heavy shiver his words elicited. Not even meaning to, his lips brushed against a pale cheek bone just as the blonde arched particularly well into a thrust.

Kurogane groaned, unable to help it.

"Any more," the minx gasped, pitching forward, "and I'm going to need a drink and a cigarette after."

Surprised at the quick wit, especially in the middle of dry humping against a pinball machine, Kurogane snorted once in amusement, before he picked up the pace for the last couple hundred points for the high score. The guy made short little mewling sounds with every slam into the game, and sighed deeply when the score board went off in dings and flashes of color. Kurogane immediately released the buttons and let the ball slide harmlessly through.

Pulling away a step before he did any more damage, Kurogane stared hotly at the back of the guy's neck, letting one of his hands drop and linger on a narrow hip, thumb rubbing at a strip of skin bared between tight shirt and jeans. It felt as smooth as the blonde's cheek did.

Knowing he really couldn't make the next move in good conscience, though Tomoyo often wondered if he had any, Kurogane let the corner of his mouth lift. "Gotta free game. Since it was your quarter I'll leave it to you."

Shoving his hands in his pockets and betting on the guy being the sex pot he'd assumed, Kurogane started to walk away. He almost smirked when the blonde whipped around and grinned winsomely at him, the evidence of their public foreplay kind of hard to hide in such tight jeans.

"Really now, after all that? You're just going to leave without even offering to buy me a drink?"

Pivoting on his heel, Kurogane planted his feet hip length apart and angled his head arrogantly. "Three am blondie, all the bars are closed anyway," he smirked, "besides, I'm kind of a hit and run guy."

The sex pot continued to smile back just as prettily. Kurogane was getting that star struck feeling again and it was causing the not quite settled feeling in his pants to rise up with a vengeance.

"My goodness, with a preview like that you can crash into me again anytime." The blonde slouched back against the machine, seemingly boneless with a kind of sexual energy that cascaded off his body in waves. Kurogane eyed him lustily and was starting to get pissed off with the innuendo - fuck it, he'd make the next move himself.

"You doing anything?" he asked bluntly, watching as the guy shook his head with a flirtatious tilt to his lips, "good, then I can crash into you again right now."

Ignoring the blonde's rapid blinks, Kurogane jerked his head indicating the other should follow if he chose to.

"How do I know you aren't going to chop me up into little pieces and burn the remains if I go with you?" the guy asked saucily a few minutes later, when he matched stride with Kurogane at the door.

Kurogane lifted an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" the blonde shot back rapid fire, tugging on a hoodie Kurogane had just noticed he was carrying in his arms.

"Kurogane," he offered without preamble, negligently holding open the door for the blonde to saunter through. There was silence for a while as they walked, something Kurogane didn't much notice with his attention once again riveted on the guy's butt.

The street was darkly shadowed and strewn with the colorful debris of fall leaves. Eventually coming back to himself, Kurogane gave a pointed look and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Its Fai," he finally murmured when they turned onto another street, hair caught in a sudden flare of light from a lamp post. Kurogane was forced to shake his head like a wet dog when he found himself staring and spacing out again.

He pulled out his keys and started working them between his fingers. What was the blonde's question again? "...There'd be no point to chopping you up and burning the pieces. At this point I want to fuck you too much."

Hitting the stoop of his apartment, Kurogane jogged up the steps and unlocked the security door, turning when he noticed the guy hadn't followed. Fai was looking up at him from the second step, a slight smile on his face, strands of wheat colored hair floating across his eyes.

Kurogane frowned irritably when he almost dropped his keys.

"That was…" Fai paused for a moment, expression dreamy as he searched for the right words,"…incredibly honest and strangely flattering. I've never had someone so up front about what they want to do to me." His smile widened. "I like it."

Kurogane lifted an eyebrow, hot stare still in place. "You know, for some reason that surprises me." He'd been thirty feet away, drunkenly strolling by with three buddies and the blonde's ass had called to him like a siren's song.

"That I liked it, or that I've never had anyone be so honest about his sexuality with me?" Fai hummed as he moved delicately passed Kurogane, who held open the door again.

The man's ass moved like something hypnotic, and Kurogane was sure, if given the choice, he'd probably follow it straight into the bowels of hell.

"Both." Licking his lips, Kurogane tackled the blonde up against the wall between 1B and the staircase, finally claiming the mouth he'd been fantasizing about since they'd left the arcade. Strangely, Fai tasted exactly like he smelled, a deep winter with a sweet bite to it that caught him unawares when he swept his tongue past the other man's lips.

Physical to an extreme, Kurogane didn't just kiss with his lips, his whole body got into the act. Gripping at Fai's ass, he was getting quite fond of those tight cheeks, he hauled him closer, pressing the blonde's head against the wall with the force of his kiss. He licked his mouth out slow and deep, smirking a little when Fai moaned low in his throat and started sucking lightly on Kurogane's tongue.

It made his lower body twitch, imagining the sexy blonde sucking on other parts of his body with the same flirty confidence.

Skimming his hand from Fai's butt up his spine so he could cup the back of his head, Kurogane broke off and nipped at his bottom lip, before coming back to attack his mouth again. He started rocking his hips with every lazy flick of his tongue and wished ardently they didn't have to climb six floors before he could toss the blonde over his bed.

With an angry growl, he pulled back and grabbed Fai's wrist, dragging him along as he hurried up the stairs. The slightly breathless chuckle behind him had his blood pumping erratically, alcohol still sloshing around in his system.

"Must suck bringing dates home, huh?" Fai asked after a second, when they finally reached the sixth floor. Kurogane just grunted his response, striding down the hallway to his door - his pants still uncomfortably tight for the sexy blonde.

"My, you're the real talkative type, now aren't you Kuro-tan?" With a glare, Kurogane shoved open his door and after kicking it closed, hauled Fai up against it. The blonde's dreamy eyes widened slightly at the force behind the gesture, hands coming up to settle lightly on Kurogane's broad shoulders.

Narrowing his gaze, Kurogane stared as the blonde licked nervously at his lips. "It's Kurogane."

Fai laughed at that, pressing his hips forward and tilting his head flirtatiously. "I know, I just think Kuro-tan's cuter. Maybe Kuro-puu? I've got a couple more if you -"

Figuring it was time to cut their banter short, Kurogane snorted irritably and slammed their mouths together before the blonde could say one more stupid thing. Honestly, if he hadn't done it he might've been forced to reconsider what they were doing - and then he might talk himself out of fucking that tight little ass.

Yeah, no way in hell.

He lapped at Fai's mouth like a hungry wolf, crushing the blonde's lithe body between himself and the door. Fai's moans and little whimpers were like threads tugging viscously at his cock until he couldn't help but thrust his hips into the other man's growing erection. The door started shaking on its hinges from how hard he was going at it.

Abruptly, it was the blonde who broke their make out session this time. "Even though its kind of a moot point by now," Fai panted, slowly licking at his bottom lip, "I usually bottom, if that's all right with you Kuro-cat?"

Groaning, Kurogane let his head crack against the door next to Fai, his hands moving from that gorgeous butt to the wood. The breathy chuckle by his ear set his blood on fire.

"That's just fine," he managed to grit out between heavy breaths, before moving backwards in the dark, tugging Fai along by his jeans. The blonde followed with a slightly dazed look in his eyes, a hungry and stormy blue as he pulled his shirt and hoodie up over his head.

Kurogane wanted to lick every inch of that pale skin until the different flavors and textures were ingrained on his memory. It was a disturbingly powerful desire and it had him starting for a moment, before Fai half smiled and all the blood rushed from his head.

Jerking his wrist, Kurogane hauled the blonde forward, deftly unsnapping Fai's pants, before losing his own shirt. He'd dropped his coat somewhere along the way to the living room, not that he could remember clearly.

In fact it wasn't until Fai lifted his hands and dragged them down his chest that Kurogane noticed, with a trace of amusement, the blonde still had gloves on.

His stomach jerked when Fai dipped his palms low, pausing right above the waist of his pants. "Maybe," Kurogane started with a growl, eye twitching slightly, "you should lose the gloves."

The blonde just stared at him with that cloudy gaze, a secretive smile on his face, right before he raised one hand and nipped the finger of his glove with his teeth, tugging it off. Then he did the same with the other one.

Wiggling his fingers, Fai grabbed at Kurogane's zipper, jerking it down in one quick move.

"I just can't wait," the blonde murmured, pushing him backwards towards the couch, "to get you inside me."

Kurogane didn't think it was possible for his pulse to scramble that quick. Dropping back onto the cushions, he slid his hands up the back of Fai's legs and pulled. The blonde fell into his lap with a giggle, slipping a finger into the backs of his yellow chucks and nudging them off onto the floor.

Kurogane smirked, smoothing a palm up Fai's back before gripping at his neck, tugging him forward. He skipped his mouth this time, tilting his head and dropping kisses down his jaw, licking at the soft flesh on the underside of his chin. Fai moaned, breathy and delicate, digging his fingers into Kurogane's hips as he jerked involuntarily at the touch.

When he sucked hotly at his neck, Fai moistened suddenly dry lips and had to make an effort not to let his eyes roll up into his head. It was abrupt and just a little alarming that after five minutes of conversation and maybe a half hour of really hot touching, Fai could feel his gums tingle, eye teeth prodding at his lower lip.

For the most part, he'd gone along with the whole thing because he was lonely, horny and hungry, but he hadn't expected the guy to be so damn delicious.

He'd also felt something weird in his gut when Kurogane crowded up behind him - something that wouldn't take no for an answer.

Giving into it now, Fai moved closer and rubbed against Kurogane's body like a big silky cat, panting when their erections bumped roughly above the open fly of their jeans. Kurogane grunted and slid a warm hand up his thigh, making him arch, exposing more skin for the other man to lap at.

Fai gasped and moved his fingers up into Kurogane's dark spikes, gripping harshly when the man's tongue moved down his chest. Hunger beat erratically at the thinning control of his system, like heaven and hell mixed into one. He couldn't stop his hips from pumping and used the hold he had on Kurogane's hair as leverage, pulling him closer.

The blonde came up for air when he realized he couldn't wait any more. "Got any condoms?" he panted against Kurogane's ear, grinning when the man shuddered violently and managed to tear himself away from the path he was tonguing across his rib cage.

"Wallet. Back pocket." he muttered gruffly, before returning to his neck with an arousing amount of single mindedness. Fai dragged in a moan, slipping a hand down Kurogane's side, digging into his pocket and extracting what he was looking for. Of course, while he was there he didn't fail to appreciate his very taunt ass. He could imagine it flexing as the other man slid his -

"Got it?" Kurogane's sexy rough voice effectively snapped him out of his mini daydream and he quickly thumbed open the bill fold, sliding out a condom in a blue wrapper.

"Yeah," Immensly regretful, Fai broke contact and backed up so he could work off one of his pant legs. Wiggling his eyebrows playfully, he ripped open the condom with his teeth. Then, because it looked yummy and he felt like it, leaned forward to suck distractingly on Kurogane's lower lip, which stuck out so adorably from the force of their kisses. The other man seemed very content with that, at least until Fai wrapped a delicate hand around his cock and squeezed.

Kurogane jerked, groaning deeply. It made the blonde's teeth tingle, his head spinning like he'd drunk too much wine.

Stroking him once, then twice, Fai continued sucking at the other man's lip while rolling the condom down Kurogane's heavy cock. He liked the feel of it in his hand, velvet over steel, and with a purr dragged his palm down the thick underside.

Except Kurogane it seemed, had little patience.

Gasping, Fai felt a pair of hands on his butt just before he was hauled forward, Kurogane scooting to the edge of the couch. When a finger slid between his ass cheeks, Fai moaned and grasped at Kurogane's shoulders, burying his face in his neck. It really had been longer than he'd realized.

Fai jerked a little when Kurogane brought his other hand up and grabbed his hair, tugging his head back. It hurt, but in a charged, sexual way that made the nape of his neck tingle. Blinking, he glanced at the fingers that moved from his head to rub softly at his lips.

"Suck." Kurogane growled, staring intently at the blonde's mouth as it parted and did as he'd asked. Swiping at the pads of his fingers, Fai hummed, eyes half closed and settling into the feel of Kurogane's other hand brushing up and down his ass. He sighed when Kurogane tugged his fingers from his lips and slid them down his spine, before swiftly stabbing the first one inside him.

Moaning, Fai arched, bringing their mouths together again. He panted through his nose while Kurogane worked a second finger inside him, fidgeting at the slight burn but too aroused for it to matter much.

"Gotta let me know, all right blondie?" Kurogane muttered against his lips, before crooking a finger in just such a way, that Fai made a sound he'd never made before. He actually blushed at the man's arrogant chuckle.

His fingers felt so good pushing inside him. Moving with slow insistent thrusts.

Working at his ass until Fai was practically sobbing and pressing back into him, Kurogane finally removed his hand, immediately replacing it with his cock. Fai moaned and slid down it easily, slick like he'd been built just for the size of him.

With a whimper, the blonde pushed his still painfully hard erection into Kurogane's stomach, rhythmically hauling himself up and down his cock. It felt so delicious, thick and hard, Fai craved something a little more to chase it.

Abruptly he leaned forward, teeth sinking through Kurogane's skin like butter. The taste alone almost sent him spiraling into an orgasm.

"Ah, hell." Grunting, Kurogane grabbed the blonde's hips, fucking him harder with every insistent pull of blood he took from his neck. The feel of Fai's mouth sucking while he pushed inside him was incredible, overwhelming to a finely sharpened point.

He'd figured the blonde wasn't normal as soon as he'd caught a whiff of that scent.

With an animal growl, Kurogane jerked them off the couch and onto the floor, swinging Fai's legs up over his shoulders, angling deeper with every thrust. The blonde broke from his neck with a soft pop and moaned, his back inching across the carpet with how rough Kurogane was going at it.

"_Merde_!" Fai gasped, fingers digging into the floor. "You feel so good, uh, don't stop, don't stop! Fuck!"

Cursing, Kurogane picked up the pace, his stomach and lower back going dangerously tight at his words. He had no idea why it bothered him, but he didn't want to bust before Fai did.

"That's right," he grated roughly, gripping Fai's neglected cock, "scream for daddy."

The blonde squealed, arching into Kurogane's palm and sliding onto his dick unable to escape. The trapped feeling made his heart flutter and skin go tight.

Kurogane's blood still lingered in his mouth, lighting every nerve on fire.

"Uh, fuck me, daddy!" he yelled, shaking his head wildly from side to side as his climax built to its peak.

Finally with a shudder, the blonde climaxed hard onto Kurogane's stomach.

"Shit." The tight clamp of muscles around Kurogane's cock proved to be more than he could take, and with a grunt, he also busted balls deep in Fai's ass.

Sometime later, actually what felt like hours later, they managed to crawl their way to a bed. Fai made the calculated assumption it belonged to his one night stand, because it smelled like sweat and a light cologne, plus the sheets were a navy blue color. It screamed super male, just the way Fai like them.

He curled up warmly next to his fuck and food for the morning, hoping he might get a repeat performance in a couple hours before he had to return to the arcade for his car.

"You know…I never screwed a vamp before." The low, sleep roughened voice reached Fai underneath the pillow he'd pulled over his head and made him shudder with renewed arousal. He'd never felt such blazing attraction to a complete stranger before.

A stranger he sensed something disturbing, yet exciting about.

"Yes, well, I don't usually let that fact become public knowledge without a little memory scramble." Fai mumbled sleepily, moving to drape an arm across the other man's stomach. "However, I think I'll let you keep this one. On me."

When Kurogane chuckled beneath the blonde's fingertips, Fai hummed, smiling a little. The man felt so hot and perversely inviting lying next to him.

"…If you ever try to fuck with my memory, it won't go well for you." Kurogane delivered flatly, and again Fai noticed that flare of heat pumping through his system in response. For some reason, he liked when this man threatened him.

"I'll remember that." The blonde licked at dry lips and settled in for a couple hours of well deserved sleep.

He'd make sure to scratch his phone number across the mirror in the bathroom with a conveniently pocketed sharpie before he left. Besides, he mused with a benign looking smile, it would be such a joy to have a puppy of his very own again.

**Love**

A/N - Has a red face and is hiding under pillows. SO, I'm wicked sorry for my lack of any damn response for a month, I've been horribly sick. As in the first cold tapered off into a second, even worse one. I thought my lungs were gonna fall out. Any way Sakurakiss, I'ma so sorry hunny, but better late than never! Here she is, your very own Kurofai lemony goodness. Utterly plot less, but I might decide to come back to my little vamp love nest in the future.

Make your own rabid guesses on what exactly Kuro-puu is. Fai was blatant vamp, but I thought that was sexy. Also, the scene with the arcade dry humping? Total inspiration from Bad Santa. Haha, I love that scene. I thought it was one of the most skankiest scenes in the movie, but hilarious when I imagined it in Kurofai zone.

Gimme some love, please. Reviews! Also, I'm sorry to those offended, I meant to edit it and post it, then post the unedited version elsewhere, but I dunno how to work my LJ, and I figured if I edited it, there'd be nothing left to post. Because the entire thing's basically smut.

Sighs. I'll continue with my story and come up with some more Kurofai shorts. Happy holidays!


End file.
